


Змея

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency - All Media Types
Genre: Case, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: В Ботсване водятся смертельно ядовитые змеи. Кажется, их больше, чем думала мма Рамотсве.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов.   
> «Женское детективное агентство №1» — это серия книг Александра Маккола Смита о детективном агентстве, открытом в Ботсване совершенно потрясающей женщиной. По этой серии снят чудесный детективный сериал, к сожалению, существует всего 7 эпизодов.  
> Мма и рра — это уважительное обращение на языке сетсвана к женщине и мужчине соответственно.

Был жаркий день, но в «Женском детективном агентстве номер один» царила прохлада. Мма Рамотсве сидела за столом, с участием глядя на посетителя — мужчину средних лет, который явно не знал, куда деть руки, и мял картуз.

Несмотря на совершенно обычную внешность, посетитель был особенным. Редко встретишь человека, который говорит: «Меня ограбили, но я не хочу обращаться в полицию» и не прибавляет: «Потому что меня самого посадят за то, что у меня украли». Мма Рамотсве всегда с теплом вспоминала о таких редких встречах.

Беда в том, что за неделю это была третья.

— У меня с собой почти ничего не было, только деньги, — посетитель всё мял и мял картуз, глядя на него и не поднимая глаз на мма Рамотсве. — Много денег, толстая пачка в бардачке. Он забрал их.

— А почему деньги были именно там, рра? — спросила мма Рамотсве. Почему-то ей показалось, что это важно.

— Больше никуда не помещались. Это мой заработок за четыре месяца, я вёз его домой.

— Южная Африка? — понимающе кивнула мма Рамотсве. Через границу на заработки ездили многие.

Посетитель помолчал и тихо ответил:

— Зимбабве, мма.

И она всё поняла.

Он зарабатывал не грузчиком или торговцем на рынке, а наёмником. Четыре месяца убивал людей в Зимбабве, чтобы привезти деньги жене и детям, а его ограбили в полушаге от дома. И он боится поднять на неё глаза, потому что она, наверное, похожа на его жену. Что он ей скажет?

— А оружие он не забрал? — спросила она.

— Нет, нет. Я не брал сюда оружие, оставил там. Я всё это должен оставить там, сюда нельзя везти. Только деньги. А он стоял на дороге, размахивал руками. Кричал: «Змея, змея!» Конечно, я остановился, подобрал его. А он приставил нож мне к горлу, обшарил бардачок, забрал деньги и ушёл. Я не хочу идти в полицию, мне его жалко. Я думаю, он очень испугался змеи. От испуга с людьми происходят странные вещи. А может, бардачок был неплотно прикрыт, он увидел деньги... И не выдержал. Там же их много, очень много. Было. Мы должны были отремонтировать дом и отправить старших дочерей учиться...

Мма Рамотсве очень хотела спросить, почему человек, четыре месяца воевавший, просто не свернул шею глупцу с ножом в руке. Но не стала. Ей ведь уже ответили: это нельзя везти домой, в Ботсвану. Должно быть, этот мужчина очень сильный, раз смог не броситься на грабителя.

— Рра, — мягко сказала она, — мне жаль говорить это, но ты слишком хорошо думаешь о нём. Не было никакой змеи. Этот человек выдумал её, чтобы ты впустил его в машину. Он с самого начала хотел ограбить тебя.

— Как не было змеи? — посетитель был так изумлён, что поднял глаза на мма Рамотсве. — Этого не может быть! Ты ошибаешься, мма!

— Я понимаю тебя, рра, это немыслимо. Я сама не верила. Но ты уже третий, кто рассказывает мне историю о змее и ограблении.

— Как подло! — поражённо пробормотал посетитель и поспешно подобрал с пола выпавший из рук картуз.

— Я постараюсь найти твои деньги, рра. Оставь мне свой адрес или телефон, если он у тебя есть.

— У соседа есть телефон, я сейчас напишу номер, мма. Спасибо, мма.

Мма Макутси подскочила с места, чтобы проводить посетителя до двери. Он попрощался с ней, кажется, так и не взглянув ей в лицо. На пороге столкнулся с рра Дж. Л. Б. Матекони и посторонился, давая тому войти.

— Опять? — спросил рра Дж. Л. Б. Матекони, когда посетитель отошёл достаточно далеко.

— Опять, — вздохнула мма Рамотсве.

— Но как же такое может быть? — заговорила мма Макутси. — Как можно врать о змее?! Кому такое может прийти в голову? Это не человек, это чудовище!

Мма Рамотсве поёжилась. Она помнила, как сама бежала по пыльной дороге навстречу чужой машине, крича: «Змея!», и как незнакомый водитель осторожно брал её пикап на буксир и вёз в город, поминутно оглядываясь. А если бы до того его ограбил такой вот лгун, что же он, не остановился бы?

— Этот человек делает ужасное зло, — сказала мма Рамотсве. — Очень, очень большие беды ждут Ботсвану, если люди перестанут помогать тем, кто кричит, что в их машину попала змея.

— Да не перестанут они, что ты! — возмутился рра Дж. Л. Б. Матекони. — Человеческая жизнь важнее денег. Лучше позволить ограбить себя, чем допустить, чтобы случилось такое. Это же основа основ.

— То есть мы ищем того, для кого деньги важнее человеческой жизни? — спросила мма Макутси.

Мма Рамотсве задумалась, потом отрицательно покачала головой.

— Нет. Если бы у нас жил такой человек, мы давно знали бы о нём. Мы ищем того, кто не понимает, что за этим действительно стоят человеческие жизни. Мы ищем того, кто несерьёзно относится к змеям.

— Но как можно несерьёзно относиться к змеям?!

— Ты права, мма, это невозможно. Для любого, кто родился и вырос в Ботсване, для любого, кто жил тут хоть пару лет. Но ведь существуют места, где нет змей или они не так уж опасны. Этот человек не местный, вот что я тебе скажу.

Мма Макутси переглянулась с рра Дж. Л. Б. Матекони.

— Ты очень умная, мма, — уважительно сказала мма Макутси.

— Сьёмочная группа, да? — спросил рра Дж. Л. Б. Матекони.

— Да, — ответила мма Рамотсве, поднимаясь. — Я уверена, это кто-то из них. Кто-то, кто говорит так же, как местные, только душа у него не местная. Я пойду туда, поговорю с их начальством и попрошу, чтобы ограбленным позволили посмотреть на их людей и узнать лгуна. Это называется «опознание».

— А если они не согласятся? — недоверчиво спросила мма Макутси.

— Пригрожу полицией, — отмахнулась мма Рамотсве. — Скажу, что они покрывают грабителя и что их выдворят из страны за нарушение её законов. Согласятся. И больше того, даже если этот негодяй успел истратить деньги, думаю, они вернут их, чтобы избежать шума. Мма Макутси, пожалуйста, оставайся на хозяйстве. Вдруг кому-нибудь ещё понадобится наша помощь.

Она решительно вышла на улицу и пошла к машине, старательно не замечая, как за углом плачет, тяжело опираясь на ограду, мужчина в мятом картузе.


End file.
